A Rainy Day
by Blackmagesfairytail
Summary: A/U: 23 year old Levy Mcgarden had the perfect job, perfect boyfriend, and the best friends she would ever have. Until, one rainy day she gets into an accident which causes her to lose her memory leading up to the years before she met her perfect life. Will she fall in love with her boyfriend again or will she fall in love with the one who's always been trying to get her back?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Second story here, I had this idea after watching the vow and such. So this is a GaLe story. Extra OC character because I don't want to bash any of the fairy tail characters I love. Some Levi X Rogue but mostly GaLe. If you have any ideas PM me or leave a request!**

**Summary:**

**23 year old Levy Mcgarden had the perfect job, perfect boyfriend, and the best friends she would ever have. Until, one rainy day she gets into an accident(I won't say what kind you'll have to read it) which causes her to lose her memory leading up to the year she met her perfect life. Will she fall in love with her boyfriend again or will she fall in love with the one who's always had their eye on her? **

* * *

"W-what's happening? I was just on the balcony... Why am I falling?" Levy thought as she fell from the 2 story building.

_Earlier..._

"Gajeel-kuun!" a timid blue-haired girl wearing a short blue skirt, a white blouse, and a green headband shouted to a boy wearing all black.

"Mm? Ahh Levy-chan! Ohaiyou.", he replied hugging her petite body.

"Hey here's an umbrella for you and me!" She held out a medium sized umbrella just big enough for the two.

"Why? It's not raining."

"The radio said that it was going to be raining really hard today!"

"Hmm? Alright then." Then the sky started to darken.

"Aah! Run! It's raining!" The rain poured heavily.

"Looks like you were right.", he smirked as they ran towards the front gate of their office.

Gajeel grabbed Levy by the waist and planted a soft kiss on her lips as they reach the front door. Levy looked up into his eye and gave him a smile. They made it to their class slightly soaked, but still early enough to spend some time together.

"Hey shrimp!", a snotty voice called.

Levy turned her head to see Kimiko one of the most popular girls in her office. She had curly blond hair that went a little past her shoulders, medium-sized hoops, and a little too much makeup.

"Ohaiyougozaimasu Kimiko-san...", Levy said quietly.

"Meet me at the roof in 5 min. We need to talk."

" I wonder what she needs to talk about?"

" Maybe she's actually going to ask you for help on a project.", Gajeel replied sarcastically.

"I don't know... I have a bad feeling about this..." Levy said while looking down at the ground.

"Hey, it'll be just fine." Gajeel said while hugging her.

"Alright i'll be back in a jiffy!" She replied with a smile.

On the roof...

"Hey Shrimp, come here." Kimiko motioned for Levy to come towards the railing. The rain poured hard on their heads, the water slowly dripped down their faces.

"Um... What did you want to talk to me about?"

"You and Gajeel...", She said it as if it was a whisper.

"What?"

"It annoys me so much... That your always together... He's mine... HE'S MINE!" Kimiko grabbed Levy's neck collar and pushed her against the rail angrily," I've loved him since high school we had a thing going! Then you cam along! You BITCH!" She punched Levy in the face as hard as she could.

"S-stop... Please..." Levy looked up at Kimiko with tears welled up in her eyes.

"I need to make bad memories go away. Starting with you!" Kimiko pushed Levy off the railing as hard as she could.

"W-what's happening? I was just on the balcony... Why am I falling?" Levy thought as she fell from the 2 story building.

"Help! Someone help!" Levy heard Kimiko yell.

Before Levy could think everything went black.

* * *

**BMFT2: Ok I hop you guys found that interesting! Please leave a review or any ideas I can use! 0v~3 Also sorry for my grammar!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alright second chapter here of "A Rainy Day" hope you all liked the first chapter. I know, I know this is one of your most very cliche amnesia stories(Lol). Please leave comments that will help make the story as cliche as ever or have many twists and turns.**

**Summary:**

**A/U: 23 year old Levy Mcgarden had the perfect job, perfect boyfriend, and the best friends she would ever have. Until, one rainy day she gets into an accident(I won't say what kind you'll have to read it) which causes her to lose her memory leading up to the year she met her perfect life. Will she fall in love with her boyfriend again or will she fall in love with the one who's always had their eye on her.**

* * *

**"**Where is that girl?" Gajeel thought frustrated," I better go check on her so I know she's alright." Gajeel slowly walked in the hallway making his way up to the staircase.

"HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP!" The noise came from the top of the staircase.

"Kimiko? That didn't sound good..." Gajeel started to sprint up the stairs, stepping on every other step,"LEVY!" Gajeel pushed the door open and ran into the pouring rain.

"Perfect Gajeel's here. I can make a perfect story." Kimiko thought deviously," G-Gajeel! L-levy she tried to push me off the railing b-but then i accidently pushed her back and she fell..." Gajeel rushed towards the railing and looked over.

"Levy!" Gajeeled yelled. On the ground was a blue haired girl on the muddy grass that was behind the building, A small pool of blood formed around her head. Awaking from his shock Gajeel ran as fast as he could to go get her.

"Hm... Did I kill her? Oh well I can just ask a few of my connections to make my story look believable." Kimiko added some fake tears and ran after Gajeel.

"Are you okay? Levy!" a familiar voice yelled.

"Why do I feel all wet? Is it raining? Why does my head hurt like crazy? Who's voice is this?"

"Hold on I'll take you to the nearest hospital!" Levy felt herself getting picked up bridal style.

"W-who are you.." her voice was like a small whisper you could barely here.

"Where is she?" Gajeel roared.

"I-i don't know maybe someone came and took her. Let's go check the nearest hospital."

"Ok let's hurry up then I'll tell boss Makarov why I was late. Hurry up i'll drive!"

They sped 10 miles past the speed limit to the nearest hospital.

"It's so bright..." she could hear the voice of her savior talking to someone in the hospital thy arrived at.

"Um, yes she fell from the 2nd story. It's very urgent please help her!" Levy was placed onto a bed and was wheeled away. She looked up to see who had saved her.

"Rogue?" Then everything went black as a nurse put an air mask on her.

* * *

**BMFT2: Excuse my terrible grammar...:P Hoped you liked this chapter! Please leave a review with ideas or what not! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Alright third chapter here of "A Rainy Day" thank you so much for the reviews that made me happy :). Any ideas are welcome just PM me or leave it in the review box. **

**A/U: 23 year old Levy Mcgarden had the perfect job, perfect boyfriend, and the best friends she would ever have. Until, one rainy day she gets into an accident(I won't say what kind you'll have to read it) which causes her to lose her memory leading up to the year she met her perfect life. Will she fall in love with her boyfriend again or will she fall in love with the one who's always had their eye on her.**

* * *

Gajeel and Kimiko arrived at the hospital. As Kimiko dropped Gajeel off he frantically ran towards the hospital as the rain started to pour harder on his head.

"Please be here Levy!"Gajeel thought worriedly. Gajeel arrived at the front desk panting," D-did a blue-haired girl get dropped off here?"

"Um, yes just a while ago she has been put in the operation room due to severe head trauma. Please wait here, I'll call you when the operation is done."

"T-thank you... Please do all you can for her..." Gajeel sat down in the nearest chair.

"You're late Gajeel." A voice from the dark hallway called out. Gajeel suddenly stood up to see who had called him.

"Rogue? Is that you?" The mysterious man stepped out from the darkness and leaned against the wall.

"Missed me?"

"Why are you here?" Gajeel asked.

"Why just this morning I was on my usual walk around the building and I find poor Levy on the ground. I thought you were supposed to take care of her, you being her boyfriend and all." Rogue replied with a smirk," She did choose you over me, so maybe this can give me another chance."

"In your dreams you creepy stalker."

"Ah! Gajeel where's Levy?" Kimiko came from the elevator from the parking lot.

"She's in the operation room..." Gajeel sat down and put his face in his palm.

"Hmm? Is this your new girlfriend?" Rogue asked as he looked at her,"Maybe this is why Levy fell from the roof, because you were cheating on her." Rogue smiled evilly.

"No! I would never do that to her! **I LOVE LEVY, AND LEVY ONLY!**" Gajeel raised his voice to a roar. Kimiko held his hand from punching Rogue.

"Yeah whatever." Rogue looked away.

"Now boys let's place nice and wait for her operation to finish." Kimiko smiled and sat between the two boys. The two boys just sat down, Gajeel put his face in his palm once more, Rogue slouched back and pulled his jacket over his mouth.

_Hours later..._

"Yeah boss. I'm waiting for Levy thanks for understanding."

"Was that Boss Makarov?" Kimiko asked.

"Yeah..." Gajeel retied his hair.

"Excuse me? Mr. Redfox?"

"Yes?" Gajeel ran to the nurse," Is she okay? Did she make it?"

"Yes, yes, yes she's fine but there's a slight problem." Rogue and Kimiko walked over to hear the news," You see it seems she may or may not have reollection of what happened to her so be prepared you never know." The nurse opened the door to Levy's room.

"Levy!" Gajeel ran and hugged her tightly,"Thank god your okay!" Gajeel felt two hands push him off her forcefully," L-levy?"

"Who are you?! Why did you hug me you pedophile!" Levy looked at Gajeel with scared eyes.

"You don't remember me." Gajeel said quietly. He turned around and slammed the door as hard as he could. The glass in the window slightly cracked.

* * *

**BMFT2: Excuse my terrible grammar...:P Hoped you liked this chapter! Please leave a review with ideas or what not! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Alright fourth chapter here of "A Rainy Day" thank you so much for the reviews that made me happy :). Any ideas are welcome just PM me or leave it in the review box. **

**Summary**

**A/U: 23 year old Levy Mcgarden had the perfect job, perfect boyfriend, and the best friends she would ever have. Until, one rainy day she gets into an accident(I won't say what kind you'll have to read it) which causes her to lose her memory leading up to the year she met her perfect life. Will she fall in love with her boyfriend again or will she fall in love with the one who's always had their eye on her.**

* * *

Gajeel sat outside in the waiting area with his head down. Kimiko walked up to him slowly and said," Are you okay?"

"Hmm?" Gajeel lifted his head,"I-i don't know." Kimiko bent down and hugged Gajeel.

"It's alright Gajeel. I'll be here for you!" Kimiko smirked,_"Things are going smoothly." she thought._

"Thank you for being a friend. When did you start acting like this though?" Gajeel said as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Well... I just felt bad. It's my fault if I hadn't moved out of the way I would be in her place and she wouldn't been hurt!"

"It's not your fault. It's fine she's okay...", Gajeel said as he stood up and put his hands on Kimiko's shoulders," Thank you for waiting with me i'm going to go check with the doctors about Levy.

_Levy's hospital room..._

"Um, Nurse?" Levy asked shyly.

"Yes ?" The nurse replied in a sweet voice.

"Who was that man who hugged me earlier?"

"If memory serves me right he's your boyfriend that you live with."

"What?! That guy?! He's just looks so scary though..."_ Knock, knock, knock. _Levy turned towards the door. The door slowly opened to Rogue.

"Hey Levy. How ya feelin?" He talked to her in a warm voice with a small smile.

"I'm feeling a little bit better, still a bit woozy and shocked from that pedo who hugged me." Levy replied with a laugh. Rogue sat down in the chair next to Levy's bed.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Rogue looked at her with a worried look on his face.

"Well... I remember that were're dating and it's the last month before we graduate from college."

"Okay. Good." Rogue leaned over and hugged her," Promise you won't leave me no matter what."

"Um... Okay?" The door opened showing the doctor.

"Okay Ms. McGarden I just wanted to let you know to get some rest. You'll be going home tomorrow with your boyfriend, and if you stick to your usual daily routine from your lost memory you might be able to remember everything. So get some rest." The doctor and the nurse walked out of the room.

" So i'm going home with you right?" Levy looked towards Rogue.

"Actually before you lost your memory we weren't together." Levy looked shocked.

"Why would I break up with you I love you so much!" Gajeel walked in just as Levy said those last words.

"Well anyways see you tomorrow love." Levy waved to him. Gajeel just walked out.

"Stay away from her you creep." Gajeel growled at Rogue.

"Hmm? I can't help it that she doesn't remember that you were her boyfriend" Rogue smiled. Gajeel slammed Rogue up onto a wall**(****no weird yaoi thoughts please)**

"I don't give a damn. I will make her fall in love with me again and if you even touch a hair on her head." Gajeel moved closer to his face," I will kill you." Gajeel dropped Rogue onto the floor and walked away towards Kimiko. Rogue smiled evily.

"You can try Gajeel but Levy is mine!"

* * *

**BMFT2: Excuse my terrible grammar...:P Hoped you liked this chapter! Please leave a review with ideas or what not! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Alright fifth chapter here of "A Rainy Day" thank you so much for the reviews that made me happy :). Any ideas are welcome just PM me or leave it in the review box. Please leave your devious ideas in the reviews!**

**Summary**

**A/U: 23 year old Levy Mcgarden had the perfect job, perfect boyfriend, and the best friends she would ever have. Until, one rainy day she gets into an accident(I won't say what kind you'll have to read it) which causes her to lose her memory leading up to the year she met her perfect life. Will she fall in love with her boyfriend again or will she fall in love with the one who's always had their eye on her.**

* * *

"Um... Where is my room?" Levy shifted uncomfortably in the middle of the living room. She looked around and saw a black 3 person couch, a medium-size TV, red coffee tabled with a couple of her favorite books with some others she had never seen before, 3 doors, and the kitchen. The walls were her favorite shade of blue and green. There was a couple windows with framed photos hanging or standing up near the window. There were some familiar faces and some she had never seen before. She could see Lucy, Gray, Natsu, Lisanna, Juvia, Loke, Wendy, Happy, Charle, Jet, and Droy (who looked oddly fatter and fatter as she went along the line of photos). Levy wondered why she saw Rogue behind a couple trees in a few photos,"Well he is camera-shy I guess..." Levy thought weirdly.

"Over there." Gajeel pointed to the white door," I'll sleep on the couch."

"O-okay thank you." Levy bowed and walked over to the black couch to put her bag down.

"No need to bow this is our home. I'm going to do whatever you need me to do in order to get your memory back." Gajeel went up to her looked down and smiled. Levy blushed profusely and looked away.

"I guess your not as scary as I thought you were after all..." Levy thought to herself.

_Knock, knock, knock... _Gajeel walked up to the door and opened it.

"LEVY-CHAN!" a blonde haired girl charged into the rom and hugged Levy.

'L-lu-chan?" Levy said in a surprised voice.

"Iheardaboutyouraccidentareyoualright?" Lucy talked worriedly and checked Levy's head over and over,"Iheardyouhadamnseia!Whatyearisit? Howoldareyou? Whoisthecurrentpresident? Whoismycurrentboyfriend?"

"Lu-chan calm down i'm fine, and slow down I can barely hear what you're saying, so slow down." Levy said.

"Oi Gajeel." Gray said as he walked up to Gajeel and patted him on the back.

"Hey Gray." Gajeel said as he turned his head.

"So how much does she remember?" Gray stood next to Gajeel who was sitting at a chair near the dining room table.

"She doesn't remember anything before the week of "that" day."

"Hm. I see should we tell her?" Gray asked with a stern look on his face.

"I don't think so. It's for the best I don't to see her like that all over again." Gajeel stared at Levy intently," At this point in her memory she has only seen me around her school a couple times... If memory serves me correctly."

"Yeah I remember you used to be such a loner!" Gray slapped Gajeel on the back.

"Shut up you ass."Gajeel said as he glared at him and bared his teeth. Lucy walked up to Gajeel and Gray.

"Okay so she does remember me and Gray, but she said she's seen you around "school" maybe once or twice smoking where you're not supposed to, and in a couple of her classes." Lucy looke worriedly," Thank god she doesn't remember "that"." Lucy walked up to gray and leaned on him,"None of us want to see her like that again..." Gray squeezed Lucy tightly.

"So she thinks that Rogue is her boyfriend so what are going to do about that?" Gajeel looked up at them from his seat.

"I don't know. Try to keep him away from her." Lucy looked at him intently.

"Lu-chan!" Levy said from her room.

"Ah! I'll be right there Levy-chan!" Lucy yelled back," Alright you guys go have some buddy time or whatever together with your friends or something. I'll watch Levy to see what she remembers."

"Alright have fun." Gray replied to Lucy and gave her a small peck on the lips,"Let's go get a drink or something! Then we can figure out what to do!" Gray put his arm around Gajeel's next,"Try not to sulk so much while we drink alright? I want to enjoy my drink."

"Alright..." Gajeel stood up and put his hands in his pockets. Gajeel and Gray left their apartment building and walked over to their favorite bar. As they left across the road Rogue stood across watching them.

"I won't repeat the same mistakes as last time and lose her "that" won't ever happen again. Never." Rogue then walked in the opposite direction of Gray and Gajeel.

* * *

**BMFT2:HAHAHAHA I bet you're wondering what "that" is? You can help me decide by leaving your ideas in the reviews or PM me! :P Hoped you liked this chapter! V~3**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Alright sixth chapter here of "A Rainy Day" thank you so much for the reviews that made me happy :). Any ideas are welcome just PM me or leave it in the review box. Please leave your devious ideas in the reviews! P.S. I'm going to add some OC's of mine that me, my friend anglo-chan, and Tsukuyomi thought of from awhile back so I hope you like them! :D**

**Summary**

**A/U: 23 year old Levy Mcgarden had the perfect job, perfect boyfriend, and the best friends she would ever have. Until, one rainy day she gets into an accident(I won't say what kind you'll have to read it) which causes her to lose her memory leading up to the year she met her perfect life. Will she fall in love with her boyfriend again or will she fall in love with the one who's always had their eye on her.**

* * *

"So Levy-chan what do you remember who this is?" Lucy handed the photo to Levy. The picture showed Lucy wearing Minnie mouse ears, with Gray wearing a Pirates of the Caribbean

"This is Gray, Lucy, Natsu, and Lisanna right? Who are these three girls?" Levy asked.

"You see the girl here." Lucy pointed to a girl with long brown hair that went down to her mid-back with a sakura flower behind her left ear," This is Haruna Sankarea she runs a flower shop down the street. "

"That flower shop I passed from the hospital? The flowers there look so pretty!"

This girl here with the black hair her name is Tsuna Kagesaki." Lucy pointed to a girl with her hair in a pony tail that went a little bit past her shoulders,"Tsuna and her boyfriend own the pub around the corner. Finally this girl right here her name is Catlea Murakami." Her blonde hair was shoulder length she also wore a gray beanie on her head," Catlea co-owns the flower shop with Haruna. They've been friends since elementary school."

"Really? How old are they?" Levy asked as she looked at a couple more pictures from a photo album she had found in one of the boxes near the couch they were sitting on.

"They're all 21 I think. Pretty sure."

"Wow. What is this?" Levy showed a picture that was labeled 2013 New Year.

"Hey I remember that! That was the first New Year we all spent together as friends here! Look at Cana and Tsuna having a drinking contest." Lucy pointed to Cana and Tsuna shotting their New Years tequila. Catlea was passed out on one of the chairs to the counter," And then Gray had some and started dancing in his boxers. Aww look it's you and Gajeel snuggling on the couch." Lucy smiled,"You two were so cute and happy together." Lucy was quiet.

"Lu-chan? Luuuu-chan?" Levy waved her hand in front of Lucy's face.

"Ah! Sorry just spacing out!" Lucy laughed.

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Who could that be?" Levy faced her head towards the door.

"I'll get it!" Lucy got off the couch and walked towards the door.

_**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**_

"Alright! Alright! Calm yoursel-" Lucy opened the door,"What the? Someone pranked us there's no one he-"

"LUCY!" A girl with a black aviator jacket and black jeans jumped on Lucy. Lucy almost fell back but got her balance,"Where's Levy-chan?"

"Over there just be careful with her. Okay Tsuna?"

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah." Tsuna walked over to Levy.

"Konnichiwa Lucy-san." A girl with a green dress with a flower border at the bottom of her dress bowed,"I brought these flowers for Levy-chan." She handed Lucy a small basket with a beautiful array of flowers.

"Konnichiwa." A girl wearing a gray hurley jacket and a blue tank top walked in and bowed.

Tsuna walked over ad sat in front of Levy on the couch, then took a deep breath,"OMGOMG!OMG Levy-chan are you okay? Doyourememberus?Whatyearisit?Whoisthecurrentpresident?WHOISLUCY'SCURRENTBOYFRIEND?!" Levy was completely overwhelmed by all the questions she was asked, it was like a giant blur.

Lucy put her arm on Tsuna's shoulder,"I already asked her those questions when I came in earlier. Also," Lucy whispered into Tsuna's ear as quietly as possible.

"O-oh... Anywalet me I guess reintroduce myself to you," Tsuna stood up to bow towards Levy."My name is Tsuna Kagesaki. My boyfriend and I own a pretty successful pub around the corner. This is Haruna Sankarea and Catlea Murakami they own their cut little flower shop right over there," Tsuna went to the window and pointed out to where it was." You should visit it sometime. Rumor has it she uses a secret ancient way to grow certain flowers to help the sick. Right Catlea?"

" Oh shut up Tsuna. I just take care of the financial work for both of you." Catlea replied.

"They're not that magical. I just have a natural green thumb." Haruna said to Tsuna.

"Well they worked pretty well when I was sick so I don't know" Tsuna smiled evily.

"So how have you been adjusting so far Levy-san?" Haruna asked Levy as she looked out the window admiring the flower shop that was a few blocks down.

"Well it's been kind of frustrating and yeah... I have to live with a guy I barely know, I met all these new weird people, all these people who used to be my friends have just been avoiding me when I see them..."

_Beep Beep_

"Hey Hikaru texted me to meet him at the bar he needs some help. Hey maybe we can try see if Levy remembers a couple things from the pub she did go there pretty often for a coffe and such." Tsuna said as she checked her phone.

"Yeah that's a great idea!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Oh ok let me go and grab my coat." Levy rushed into her room to grab her navy blue jacket.

* * *

**BMFT2: Ok so I hope you liked this chapter when I introduced my 3 OCs. Please leave a review I beg of you. Also PM me if you have any good ideas to use in the story. So chapter 7 should be coming soon... Hopefully.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Alright seventh chapter here of "A Rainy Day" thank you so much for the reviews that made me happy :). Any ideas are welcome just PM me or leave it in the review box. Please leave your devious ideas in the reviews or PM me! I hope you liked my OCs:) **

**Summary**

**A/U: 23 year old Levy Mcgarden had the perfect job, perfect boyfriend, and the best friends she would ever have. Until, one rainy day she gets into an accident(I won't say what kind you'll have to read it) which causes her to lose her memory leading up to the year she met her perfect life. Will she fall in love with her boyfriend again or will she fall in love with the one who's always had their eye on her.**

* * *

"Ugh..." Gajeel put his head on the table next to his beer.

"What is it Gajeel-kun." A young man with spiky black hair asked.

"It's just I don't know what else i can do to make Levy remember who I am..." Gajeel took a sip of beer."I mean she already thinks i'm a creepy pedophile and ugh..." Gajeel pounded his head on the counter.

"Jeez, man." Gray patted Gajeel's back.

"Well maybe when Levy comes down and has a drink or two she might remember some of the memories she's had here. You guys do come here daily for a coffee and such." The young man with spiky hair said.

"Hikaru-chan!" Hikaru looked down at his watch. _2:35 AM_

"Ah! Tsuna just in time!"

"It's freezing out there." Tsuna said to the guys that sat at he counter." Turn up the heater a little bit."

"Um... So what is that I used to do here?" Levy asked Lucy as she shuffled around in the spot she was standing on.

"Well from time to time you would come here to help out with serving food and etc. Also you and Gajeel came here every morning for a coffee and such."

"Really? That sound a little bit like Friends or something." Levy replied as she looked around.

"Ah Levy-chan! Come here!" Hikaru gestured for Levy to come to the counter. Levy slowly walked over to the counter. Levy saw Tsuna walk over and whisper something in Hikaru's ear. He nodded and smiled at Levy.

"So Levy-chan do you remember me?" Levy gave Hikaru a puzzled look.

"I'm sorry I don't think we've met before or before I lost my memory." Levy looked down with a sad look on her face." I wish I could remember those memories I lost..."

"Well if we can't get them back we can just go and make some new ones!" Hikaru smiled and held his hand out over the counter," Hikaru Kuro at your service. I'm pretty sure you already met my crazy girlfriend Tsuna." Tsuna stuck her toungue out and blew him a raspberry at him.

"Right so you both own this place right?"

"Yup we got it last year. So what do you remember so far Levy-chan?"

"Well I remember that it's the last year of college my boyfriend said he wanted to tell me something a couple days before... and Lucy's boyfriend at the time was Gray so i'm really surprised she's stayed with him so long." Hikaru laughed at her last comment about Lucy.

"What?! It's really that surprising?! Is it that surprising Gray?" Gray started to smile and chuckle.

"Well you have had stayed with me since the beginning of our last year of college. So that's about a year and a half. That means i've gotten way farther than a lot of your other boyfriends. You will keep me forever right?" Gray hugged Lucy from behind not noticing how much Lucy was blushing.

"So wait who was your boyfriend at that time Levy-chan?" Hikaru asked.

"It was Rogue."Everyone had a stern look on their face one they heard his name. Levy looked around and was surprised by the reaction they had when she said his name." What is it you guys?"

"It's nothing..." Lucy replied.

"Oh ok..." Levy replied.

"Here Levy-chan wear this. They're my special get well flowers!" Haruna handed Levy a Orange-ish yellow headband with flowers at the end.

"Arigatou Haruna-chan!" Levy put replaced the pink one on her head with the yellow one.

"How does it look?" Levy stood up and brushed some of her hair back.

"You look beautiful." Gajeel said as if he was hypnotized by her.

"Hm?" Levy turned around as she heard his answer. Levy blushed red.

"Ah! Gomen just thinking out loud by accident." Gajeel exclaimed. Levy quickly turned her back towards Gajeel as he face palmed himself.

"Haruna!" Catlea called from the front entrance of the bar.

"Yeah?"

"i'm gonna go and open up the shop okay?" Catlea called out as she opened the door.

"Wait for me! Gomenasai Minna-san I have to go we were supposed to open up about an hour and a half ago." Haruna waved goodbye then ran off to go catch up with Catlea.

"Wait a sec is that?"Lucy stared across the street through the window."... Never mind it couldn't be..." Lucy turned her head back to the conversation.

"So do we have a deal?" Kimiko said.

"Of course you get Gajeel and i'll get Levy." The man with black hair replied.

"I can't wait to work with you." Kimiko smirked evily."Rogue-kun. Remember no mistakes."

"Of course Kimiko-san." Rogue shook Kimiko's hand and smiled evily.

* * *

**BMFT2: Ok so I hope you liked this chapter. I know my chapter's are short and all but yeah... Oh well! Please PM me if you have any good ideas to use and leave a review for my story! Next chapter coming soon!... Hopefully:D**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Alright eighth chapter here of "A Rainy Day" thank you so much for the reviews that made me happy :). Any ideas are welcome just PM me or leave it in the review box. Please leave your devious ideas in the reviews or PM me! I hope you liked my OCs:) **

**Summary**

**A/U: 23 year old Levy Mcgarden had the perfect job, perfect boyfriend, and the best friends she would ever have. Until, one rainy day she gets into an accident(I won't say what kind you'll have to read it) which causes her to lose her memory leading up to the year she met her perfect life. Will she fall in love with her boyfriend again or will she fall in love with the one who's always had their eye on her.**

* * *

"Man I didn't think i'd have such crazy friends!' Levy smiled as she walke into the apartment.

"I'm glad you like them." Gajeel replied."You should see them when they drink. Most people run away." Levy and Gajeel laughed together for a moment then just stood there in an awkward silence.

"Um... I'm going to go to my room... and yeah..." Levy quickly walked to her room then slammed the door. Gajeel sighed then slumped down on the couch then fell asleep.

"Alright phase one is ready they're in their apartment." Kimiko said into her phone.

"Got it." Rogue replied back."Alright it's now 8:25 PM. Let's go you guys." 2 men carefully climbed up the fire escape all the way to the 6 floor where Levy opened the window to let fresh air in. The 2 men hooked their grappling hook on the windowsill and carefully walked in. Levy was sleeping on her bed. One of the men poured the chloroform on a rag and put it on her mouth. Levy suddenly woke up.

"Help! Gaje-" Levy slumped in the man's arm.

"Alright we got her let's g-" The door suddenly swung open to a raging Gajeel.

"Levy!" One of the men ran out with levy on his back. Gajeel ran to the fire escape but was too late. The man had already gotten to the bottom and ran to the white van **(see what i did there lol)**. "Levy!" Suddenly one of the other men smashed a vase on Gajeel's head. Gajeel fell on one knee then stood up and glared a the man. "You shouldn't have done that." Gajeel grabbed the man's throat and lifted him up in the air."I promised Levy I wouldn't fight again. You just made me break that PROMISE!" Gajeel dragged the man outside and held him over the fire escape."Let me see who you are. Take off your mask now or I drop you." The man quickly took of his mask.

"I'm sorry please don't kill me! I was payed to do this!"

'WHO PAYED YOU?!" Gajeel slightly tightened his grip. "I'm losing my patience."

"I swear! I don't know! I just got a phone call from my boss to kidnap this girl who lived here that's all!"

"Fine. Where did they take her." Gajeel's voice was like the rage of a dragon.

"Down by the abandoned warehouse about 5 blocks from here!"

"if you're lying to me i'm gonna come back here and kill you."

"W-what?" Gajeel punched the man cold, then tied him up onto the fire escape.

"i'm coming to get you Levy." Gajeel ran down the fire escape then towards the abandoned warehouse.

"W-where am I?" Levy felt a little light-headed.

"Well my dear you have been kidnapped!" A man laughed obnoxiously.

"Who are you? Levy opened her eyes carefully to a blinding light.

"Blindfold her quickly!" Levy saw two men coming towards her and blindfold her.

"What do you want from me!? Just let me go please!" Tears soaked the blindfold covering Levy's eyes.

"Oh you don't need to know that dear." Levy strained at the ropes tied around her wrists. Levy heard the door slam open. "Who are you?! What are you doing her-" A man with dark black hair ran up and punched the obnoxious man in the face leaving him cold.

"Jose-sama!" One of his henchmen lunged at the man. But, the man moved out of the way and grabbed the henchman's arm breaking it with a quick maneuver. After a couple of minutes of fighting Levy felt a pair of big gentle hand untie her restraints and take off her blind fold.

"Rogue! I was so scared!" Levy started to sob on his shoulder. Rogue put his arms around her petite body.

"It's alright Le-chan. I'm here now. Are you hurt?" Rogue spoke with a kind voice. Levy sniffled and wiped away a few tears.

"Yeah, i'm fine. How did you know I was here?"

"I was taking my usual walk and I saw a couple men take you away in a white van while you were unconscious."

"Thank you." Levy put her arms around his neck.

"Let's get out of here just in case more people come back."

"Oh okay..." Rogue helped Levy stand up.

**_Bang Bang Bang_**

"That might be more of his henchmen." Rogue picked up Levy bridal style and ran out the back door of the warehouse.

"LEVY!" Gajeel ran in to find 4 men on the floor, one of them was a familiar face."Oi. Jose," Gajeel slapped Jose in the face.

"What!? Who are yo- Gajeel? What are you doing here?" Gajeel picked Jose up by the collar of his shirt.

"The girl."

"What girl?"

"The girl you kidnapped!" Gajeel's voice roared in Jose's face.

"Her? Wait she's your girl? Holy shit I didn't know! We were just payed a large sum of money to kidnap her until they came to come and grab her!"

"WHO WAS IT!"

"I don't know I swear! Please we just got a letter from a higher up!" Gajeel stood up and lifted Jose in the air.

"Where is she?"

"I don't know some kid with black hair just came in here and took her!"

"Wait was it about shoulder length and it covered the right half of his face?" Gajeel put Jose down on the ground.

"Yeah that abou-" Gajeel punch Jose in the face.

''I'm coming to get you Rogue. Next time I see you i'm killing you." Gajeel stomped out of the ware house then slammed the door breaking a couple windows around it.

* * *

**BMFT2: Ok so hope you found that chapter exciting! I'm running out of ideas at the moment with all this school stuff and shiz so help me think of ideas! Leave a comment in the review box I wanna know how the story is going so far! PM me if you have any ideas that would help my story!**


End file.
